Free fall or not free fall ?
by Karuka-san
Summary: Fin alternative : Al est mort, de retour à Rizembul, Ed déprime. OS


**Titre : Free fall or not free fall ? (free fall : chute libre)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages d'FMA ne sont pas à moi, par contre Gabriel m'appartient.**

**Rating : pour tout public.**

**Note : ce one-shot fait parti d'une fic en cours d'écriture. **

**Fin alternative :**

**Al est mort, Roy a tué Bradley et Archer et n'a pas perdu son oeil.**

**Les militaires empêchent Edward de se sacrifier pour ramener Alphonse, Roy va jusqu'à l'assommer. Plusieurs jours plus atrds, Riza, Roy, Havoc et Gabriel accompagnent Ed à Rizembul.**

**Gabriel est un alchimiste d'état qui est entré dans l'équipe peut après la mort d'Al.**

--------------------------------

**Edward regarda autour de lui, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il se trouvait en hauteur, à un voire même deux kilomètres de l'atelier de Winry et du lieu où se trouvaient ses coéquipiers. La rivière coulait doucement en bas, il entendait son glougloutement de là où il était. Il s'avança encore, continuant de grimper.**

**Il arriva bientôt en haut d'une sorte de falaise. Le vide s'étendait sous ses pieds et le vent fouettait son visage, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux blonds. Il poussa un soupir. Tout semblait vide, même les taquineries du colonel ne le touchaient plus. C'était comme si…comme s'il **_**manquait**_** quelque chose…**

**Ed eut un petit rire sans joie. Bien sûr qu'il **_**manquait**_** quelque chose…où plutôt, quelqu'un. Alphonse lui manquait plus que n'importe qui, bien plus que sa mère…**

_**Dans ce cas, pourquoi attendre pour le rejoindre ?**_

**A peine cette idée lui effleura l'esprit qu'il la chassa aussitôt. Des gens comptaient encore sur lui…Et puis, il avait Winry et Mamie Pinako…Ainsi que le reste de l'équipe…Kain, Falman, Breda, Havoc, Riza, le Générale, Scieska…et même la petite Élicia…**

_**Oui mais Al est ton unique famille…Il doit être triste de voir que tu ne viens pas le rejoindre…**_

**Non ! Il n'irait pas…Il…**

_**Pourtant, tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire…Juste quelques pas et tout sera terminé…Aurais-tu peur ?**_

**Non !...non, il n'avait pas peur de mourir…**

_**Alors, pourquoi hésites-tu ? Tu n'as que cinq pas à faire et tu seras aux côtés d'Alphonse…Penses combien il sera heureux de te revoir !**_

_**Tout ce que tu as fait depuis la mort de ta mère jusqu'à maintenant, c'était pour rendre Al heureux. Même si tu savais que la transmutation humaine était interdite, tu l'as fait pour revoir ta mère et son sourire mais surtout pour revoir celui de ton frère. Tu es devenu Alchimiste d'Etat encore pour Alphonse…**_

**Oui mais…Etre Alchimiste d'Etat lui avait permit de rencontrer plein de personne, d'avoir des amis…**

_**Et alors ? Alphonse est mort ! Tu n'as plus aucune raison de vivre ! Maintenant, avance ! Al t'attends avec impatience !**_

**Edward hésita...Et finit par avancer d'un pas en direction de la falaise. Il se trouva alors à quelques millimètres du bord. Le vide s'étendait à ses pieds froid et profond. Le vent se mit à la fouetter avec plus de force encore. Edward pleurait. Etait-ce le vent ou… ?**

**- Adieu…et…Pardon…**

**Une jambe qui s'avance dans le silence soudain insistant de la nuit.**

**Un pas dans le vide et un corps qui bascule lentement.**

**Le blond ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas voir sa propre faiblesse.**

**Lentement, il tombe dans le gouffre, entre la conscience et l'inconscience en même temps que son corps décrit une courbe au-dessus du précipice.**

**Une douleur lui vrille le corps et la cheville droite. Est-ce ça de mourir ? Ce n'est pas très douloureux, d'autant plus qu'il n'a vraiment mal qu'à un seul endroit de son corps…**

**Ca y est. Il se sent partir…**

**_« Alphonse, attends-moi, j'arrive ! »_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**La première chose que senti Ed en se réveillant, c'était qu'il était vivant. Donc, soit c'était un rêve particulièrement réaliste, soit quelqu'un l'avait sauvé.**

**Etant donné qu'il avait une couverture sur lui et qu'il sentait le vent frais lui piquer la peau, cela semblait être la seconde solution. Sauf, qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Edward se rassit correctement et appuya son dos contre l'arbre auquel il était adossé. Il examina les alentours. Il se trouvait encore en haut de la falaise mais à quelques mètres tout de même. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir décidé de se suicider, il avait sauté puis avait senti une douleur à la cheville. Conclusion : quelqu'un l'avait sauvé et posé cette couverture sur lui. Mais qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené à l'atelier ?**

**Il cogita encore un peu, cherchant qui aurait bien pu le suivre. Gabriel ? Nan, le jeune alchimiste dormait d'un sommeil de plomb quand il était sorti. **

**Havoc ? Nan, il aurait réveillé toute la maison en se levant puisqu'il dormait dans l'atelier et qu'il n'était pas très frais au réveil.**

**Riza ? Faut pas rêver non plus, elle aurait eu certes la force de stopper sa chute mais pas de le remonter toute seul quoique…elle était peut-être accompagnée et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait beaucoup maigrit. **

**Le col…Général alors ? Allons bon. Pourquoi il pensait à lui d'abord ? Son supérieur avait cessé de le taquiner sur sa taille et semblait être celui qui était le plus inquiet pour lui…mais quand même pas au point de le suivre dès qu'il faisait un pas en dehors de chez lui !**

**Edward poussa un soupir et décida de rentrer. Surtout que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. En se redressant, il fit tomber une feuille plié en quatre. Surprit, il se pencha, la déplia et la lu. Dessus, il n'y avait qu'un mot écrit en lettre capitale : « VIS ».**

**Serrant le papier dans sa main, Ed se releva et tourna résolument le dos à la falaise. Non, il ne mettrait pas fin à ses jours. Non, il n'écouterait pas la voix de la folie ni la partie de son cœur brisé. Il suivrait la route que traçait l'autre moitié de son cœur, celle intacte qui disait de vivre. Vivre pour ses amis et surtout, pour cette personne qui semblait tant tenir à lui. Il continuerait de marcher…après tout, il avait de nouveau ses deux jambes, non ?**


End file.
